Equipment
In Empire of Wyrms you have to purchase equipment from markets, merchants, and shops or plunder it from the depths of some forgotten ruin. When you first create your character you get some equipment based on your background and class. These Items are of poor quality and wont suffice when it comes to adventuring. So what follows is an expansive EVERGROWING list of equipment available to your character throughout the world. Introduction: The Marketplace All goods and services Bartering Bartering, the oldest form of exchange in Faerodune, occurs when individuals trade goods for other goods without coins changing hands. Among humans, bartering is most common in the lands of Yasa-Nadhira, and in settlements of only a few hundred (or less) inhabitants. Elven, halfling and gnome communities also barter goods as a primary method of exchange. The goods may be of equivalent worth, where the gold piece value of the exchanging goods are identical, or they may be of favorable worth. In favorable bartering, the characters exchange goods that are not necessarily of equal gold piece values. A starving fighter may trade his prized sword for a bowl of stew, or a rogue may trade a set of masterwork artisan’s tools (55 gp) for a set of ordinary thieves’ tools (30 gp). Favorable bartering must always be role-played out, because the perceived value of each item depends upon the item, character and situation. In standard bartering, however, players may choose to either role-play or use dice to set the price. Using dice to settle bartering takes a maximum of three rounds, as detailed below. In each round, both characters roll 1d20, adding his or her Charisma Modifier (Persuasion/deceive Prof can also be added) to the result.. The winner of the roll forces the opponent to raise or lower the price of the opponent’s barter item by 10%. Either character can choose to stop here, or continue for a second or third round. Once either character chooses to halt, the favorable bartering is ended and the deal is set. Note that attempting to intimidate a prominent merchant usually ends in the merchant calling for help and the character being hauled away by the city guards. Coinage The other method to obtain goods, rather than bartering, is by paying with coins. Coinage makes transactions easier and smoother, and was developed independently by many different civilizations. Among the adventurers of Faerodune, the gold piece is the most prevalent coin. Merchants and the upper class also use the gold piece as their standard coin, though exotic goods, promissory notes and even gold bars are used when dealing with large quantities of goods or services. After all, who wants to try to transport 50,000 gold coins? Promissory notes are the most common of the three, for they are easiest to safely carry. These notes are written documents marked with both the debtor’s and creditor’s seals, sigils or marks, and witnessed by a (usually Castle) official. Falsifying, stealing or not holding up your end of the bargain stated in the promissory note is strictly prohibited. Violators are punished by heavy fines, time in the pillory and/or public flogging. For very serious offenses, punishment includes the above, plus confiscation of property and either exile for life, or death. Among beggars and the poorest commoners, the copper is most prevalent, while among the general populace it is the silver piece. On the other end of the scale, the wealthiest men and women (usually royalty) often deal in platinum pieces. Of course, distance, politics and war divide the many lands of Faerodune, the coinage of different countries will not (and realistically, should not) be the same. Craftsmanship and Quality Most Items sold in the markets of Faerodune are of Standard Quality but you can also obtain goods of superior craft and shoddy rubbish. The quality rating of an item goes from 1-6, 1 being Garbage and 6 being Masterwork. ''' '''Item Rarity (Test Rule) Some items are harder to find than others. A Rarity Value is given to all items which can be modified by the item's quality, the town, market, shop's and Merchant's statistics, and even the region. The Rarity Value which is listed as RAR then a number between 5-20 usually in intervals of 5. To find an item you take the items RAR value than add/subtract the quality modifiers, the marketplace modifiers, and the regional modifiers and the number you are left with is a DC '''that you must beat with an '''Intelligence/Investigation Check. You can add your Persuasion/Cha Proficiency if you have it as well. If you beat the DC they have the item if you dont beat it they may still have it at a worse quality or higher price. The Armory * Armor and Shields * Weaponry Goods and Gear * Clothing * Tools and Toolkits * Adventuring Gear * Alchemical Goods * Herbal Goods Mounts, Transportation, and Lodging * Mounts and Accessories * Transportation and Vehicles